


The Ghost

by glassdemons



Series: A Bosmer Named Nerevar [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdemons/pseuds/glassdemons
Summary: An awkward conversation between two old friends about the idea of a prophecy.
Series: A Bosmer Named Nerevar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Ghost

"So you think that it's real, then?" said Divayth, as casually as he could manage. In the time since he had first met Sil on Artaeum, he had never questioned the how of his godhood. Just the limits. The experience.

"I think that if Azura wanted to cause us problems, she very well could. That is all."

Divayth took a sip of his tea, far too bitter for his liking, and looked out across the sphere Sil was creating for himself. It fell off into trendils of darkness. Places were hazy and wobbly. The tower where they sat stood tall in the center, firm as the ground of Mundus. Clockwork City, he called it. It was a mess, but any new realm would be.

"You doubt my words."

"No, that's not what I said." Divayth turned back to Sil to find his expression hardened, as angry as he would express. No. Frustrated. Almost outwardly seething with disappointment in Divayth's inability to understand his logic. "I find it difficult to believe daedra would be capable of causing you more than an inconvenience. You're talking as though she's going to kill you given the chance. But you're her anticipation, right? Her but better?" 

The doubt had seeped into his voice, but he knew Sil was not the one of the three who would interrogate him over it. Indeed, Divayth made it a habit to push Sil's divine buttons. A very Telvanni pastime. His new house would be proud.

"Yes, I suppose so." Sil was not convincing. "Though there are other factors and forces at play. Even I cannot predict and control everything. For now, with enough rigidity, the situation is handled. A hundred years, two hundred years... Things may change. Resolves may wax and wane. Distractions may arise."

"You're not the type to lose focus, old friend."

Sil fixed him with that steely gaze for a moment, then cracked a smile. "No, I suppose not. It's not only myself I'm concerned for, is all."

Divayth fought the urge to roll his eyes and forced himself to finish his tea. Sil would really do better overall in life if he ever used sugar.

"Divayth," he said, "I would like you to promise me something."

"Sure."

"When you meet the Nerevarine, do what is right."

He scoffed. "You want me to kill a hypothetical for you?"

"No. Do what you think is right."

"You want me to help a hypothetical kill _you?"_

It was Sil's turn to sip in silence.

"No!" Divayth cried, setting his cup down with enough force to cause the table to shudder. "Why on earth would I betray you? What do you think this is?"

"I am asking you a favor."

"You're being paranoid about something that you don't even know will happen! A daedra making good on a myth! You're letting your mind get the best of you."

"I have seen things the likes of which you will never see. Things you could not comprehend."

His lip curled at that. "Try me!"

"Divayth, _please._ I am simply--"

Divayth stood, pushing his chair back in the process. "Stop preparing for the worst! This whole little bunker project of yours is ignoring the actual problems out there, and now here you are telling me that if an old story comes to life, you want me to help you kill yourself rather than deal with it!"

"I am not writing a suicide note!" Sil stood as well, towering over Divayth, who only showed that he was intimated by flattening his ears. "I am telling you that should you need to pick between me and your morals, do not feel beholden to your loyalty to me!"

"You think I would? You're my friend, Sil, but I'm not here to lick your ass and shine your boots!"

"No, which is why are the one I have brought here to discuss this." Sil sighed, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, your pride and stubbornness are also your best traits."

He raised his chin at him, glaring at Sil with all the indignation he could muster. "If you want my honesty, you have it. I think it's high time you finished playing around in this space and came out into the light of day with the rest of us. Morrowind needs guidance. We need _you._ If nothing else, I miss you! Does that not mean anything?"

Sil turned away in silence.

Divayth turned his attention inward, thinking of his new tower as hard as he could, the slope of the stalk, the sound of the waves. Not as dramatic of an exit as he would have liked, but, it would get him out of the situation nonetheless. Before the static in his body fully took over and set his ears to ringing, he could hear Sil say, more to himself than to Divayth, "You'll be back."


End file.
